Big Time Reunion (Needs better name, suggestions welcome :) )
by Seoul Sweetheart
Summary: Nina has a secret. A secret that no one in Anubis house knows about, not even her best friend Amber, but when her brother and some old friends from America decide to visit her. Will she be able to keep her huge secret from Sibuna any longer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi hi! This is my new story Big Time Reunion, it needs a better name, suggestions are very welcome, so is constructive criticism no flames though please. There's a little ooc. Just a tiny bit between Fabian and Nina, just enough for my story idea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! Even though I wish I did**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Here in England no one knew who I was back in America. No one knew I was a famous female artist. No one knew I was once the only female in a popular singing group, now boy band. No one knew I was formally part of Big Time Rush and it was perfect.

My new live had no crazy fans, paparazzi chasing me and no proposals (you wouldn't believe how many times it's happened). As much as I don't miss all that, I do miss singing and performing and most of all my best friends.

I finally got to live a normal life, or at least I thought so. I go to a boarding school in England and staying at the House of Anubis. Once I got there a ghost told me that I was the Chosen One. My friends and I had to finish puzzles, which lead to the Mask of Anubis. We found it a few weeks ago and had a pretty hard time too, but now everything is back to normal.

Well almost everything. Fabian and I just broke up. I guess I saw it coming, we were too different and I was going to go back to America sooner or later, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. My friends have been trying to cheer me up for the last few days with no prevail, while I avoided Fabian. Whenever we were in a room together, there would be a really awkward silence.

It was dinner and I figured I needed some comfort from my four best friends. I excused myself from the table, ignoring the concerned looks I was getting and went to my room to call the guys.

I checked to make sure no one was around or listening. Once I was sure I was alone I turned on my laptop and Skype the guys. Suddenly four familiar faces popped onto my screen. I smiled.

"Nina!" Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan yelled. It was so loud I had to make sure no one had heard.

"Guys, shh! No one knows about..._you know_," I whispered cryptically.

"What the fact that you use to sing in the most awesome pop group ever and were pretty much famous in America?" said Kendall, while the other guys nodded and pointed to Kendall.

I rolled my eyes and said in a very annoyed tone, "Yes, now be quiet before everyone hears. You know you're very annoying," I glared at Kendall.

"I'm your brother it's my job little sister," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "So how is everyone? Oh, I almost forgot how'd you do at Rocktober fest?"

"We're great thanks Nina," Logan smiled, showing off his killer dimples. I forgot how cute he was.

"Gustavo's still mean," Carlos replied, with a mouthful of corndog. He was still wearing his helmet. I never did understand his obsession with that helmet. I don't think anyone ever will.

"We were hot at Rocktober Fest, like me," James said, making weird hand gestures.

"Hey how's England?" Kendall asked.

"Thank god when we first became famous England didn't know who we were or my life wouldn't be normal. It's actually pretty nice not being known by everybody. Anyway, how's Katie? Is she still coming up with evil schemes?" I said.

"It's Katie of course she's still coming up with evil schemes," Kendall scoffed. "She misses you."

"Aww tell her I miss her too," I replied, and then I remembered. "How are Jo and Camille?"

I noticed Logan's expression drop. "Hey I got to go. It was great to talk to you Neens," He plastered a smile on his face and walked away. The rest of the guys had concern in their eyes as they looked at his back.

"What? What did I do?" I asked frantically, getting the guys attention.

"You didn't do anything, don't worry. Camille and Logan broke up last week," Carlos replied.

"Oh I guess I know how he feels," I sighed quietly, hoping nobody heard me unfortunately my brother did.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Fabian and I broke up."

"What? Do you need someone to hurt him, because I happen to know four hockey players who'd be glad to," Suddenly they disappeared off the screen changed in their hockey uniform.

"Okay, how do you guys do that?" I exclaimed. "You changed in like five seconds!"

"It's a guy secret," Kendall winked as I rolled my eyes. "So about needing someone hurt-"

"No, no one needs to beat up my ex even if one of you hockey heads is my brother," I interrupted, waving my arms about.

"That's the best you got, Neens? I expected more," Kendall shook his head in mock disappointment. "And don't forget you were one of the Palm Woods hockey heads as well before you left for England."

I made a face at him and turned to Carlos, "So Carlos have you gone on a date with a Jennifer yet?"

"Yes! I went out with the Jennifer with the short curly hair," Carlos replied, ecstatically.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have gotten that date without the help from your best friend in the world, me," said James.

"Congrats Carlos you finally went out with a Jennifer! I wish I could've been there," I said sadly. I suddenly noticed where they were. The background wasn't anywhere in The Palm Woods or Rocque Records. "Hey where are you guys?"

"Oh we're on tour at the moment! We just left the New York concert!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yep, crowd was awesome," said Kendall.

"And as always I was gorgeous!" said James.

"I really miss singing and performing with you guys," I replied.

"You should join us! Come on it'll be a Big Time reunion!" Carlos said.

"Yeah that'd be awesome!" exclaimed James.

"We miss you Neens!" said my brother.

"I miss you too, but I can't. I'd love too, but there's so much going on right now. I can't just pack up and leave."

It wasn't a total lie. I mean, technically I could actually pack up and leave with mum's permission, but we'd just found the mask who knows what's going to happen now. I can't just leave and let my friends deal with the Sibuna duties. I was the Chosen One and I had to do this to protect my friends.

Carlos pouted. I laughed and said, "Don't worry I'll see during break. But hey I got to go. My roommate's going to come up soon. Bye guys tell Logan I miss him."

"Bye!" they chorused.

I switched off the laptop and started to clean my side of the room. While I did that I sang 'till I forget about you, bringing back memories with the guys. I smiled to myself. When I finished singing and cleaning it was quiet. I heard the sound of shoes quietly walking away from my door.

My eyes widened. _Oh dear god, I hope no one heard the conversation with the guys._

I quickly ran and opened the door, but I didn't see anyone around. _ must've been my imagination._

"You have exactly five minutes to go to bed!" Victor yelled, making me lose my train of thought. I rolled my eyes.

I opened my eyes only to close them again as the bright sun glared through the windows. I used the arm closest to the curtains and pulled it shut. I sat up and looked at the time. I was just past 9:30, luckily it was the start of the weekend and. We had no classes. I looked over at my roommate, Amber's empty bed. She must have gotten up before me. Amber's one of my best friends. Sure we were a little different, but we got along great.

I got up, brushed my teeth, had a shower and changed. As soon as I had finished doing my hair in the room, the door burst open and Amber came running in jumping up and down. It took me a couple minutes to calm her down.

"Amber calm down, you're going to break the floor," I smiled, "Now why are you jumping up and down like a rabbit that's had too much sugar?"

"Big Time Rush is down stairs!" she screeched, making me wince. I could practically hear the exclamation mark.

As soon as the ringing in my ear stopped, I finally registered what she had said. I froze. My eyes widened at the thought that the guys were downstairs.

"What?" I whispered, in shock. _ They shouldn't be here. They should be leaving New York. Not on the front doorstep in England._

* * *

**This is a Nina X Logan, sorry Lomille fans. I personally love Lomille, but for this story, they needed to be broken up. :( Don't worry, Camille will date someone, not gonna tell who ;) Mwahahaha 3:) I also love Nina and Fabian together but they also needed to be broken up I couldn't really find a good reason f**

**or them to break up because they are like PERFECT.**

**- Seoul Sweetheart (Updated/Revised 02/05/13)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a preview, if you guys like it I might continue. I'm already working on chapter 3. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how hard I wish I did**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Big Time Rush us downstairs and they say they know you," she said still screaming.

After hearing that, I ran out the door, down the stairs and saw the four familiar faces of James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan grinning at me.

I ran up to my brother, Kendall and slapped him.

They all stood there staring at me for a second before three of them said, "Camille."

Camille's a girl from the Palm Woods and she's famous for slapping Logan at odd times. She's also Logan's ex so they were trying not to mention her often.

"Yep," I replied, looking at Logan. He didn't seem sad as much as in the video chat the night before. I looked at them accusingly. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were on tour? At least that's what you said last night."

"Well..." they said simultaneously. They seem to do that a lot.

"You see, we had our last concert of the world tour in London last night," said Kendall.

"So we thought-" Carlos started.

"Wait world tour? And you said you guys just left New York last night, you liars!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah this is our second tour; we're heading back to L.A tomorrow," James replied, ignoring the last part.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys, but back to why are you guys here," I said, then added, "And you guys are still liars by the why."

"Oh right, we thought it'd be a good idea to visit our best friend in the entire world," Carlos said as the other guys nodded and smiled.

My eyes turned to slits. Something wasn't right. They were up to something.

"Alright, why are you guys _really _here?" I asked in a low voice glaring at every one of them. Carlos, James and Logan started twitching and their eyes widened, while my brother just stood there staring at me. My glares never did work on him.

"Why do we have to be up to something? Why can't a brother and his friends visit his favourite sister?" said Kendall, fake sincerity showed on his face.

I just looked at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"We came to ask you to join us for one American tour," James blurted out.

Kendall glared at him.

"What she's scary," he replied as the others nodded.

"He's right and not just about the scary part. Come for just one last American tour, just one more," Kendall said.

"Please," Logan said. My face softened just a little.

"G-guys we talked about it last night. I can't. -" I said.

"Wait what are they talking about Nina?" said a confused Amber. She followed me downstairs before. I looked around to see everyone had come to the front door and were watching our little exchange. I forgot that they were even there.

"You never told them?" Kendall said, faking a shocked look on his face. "They're your friends _and_ housemates, how could you not tell them."

"Tell us what, America?" Alfie said to me. One again, my eyes turned to slits and I glared at the four hockey-heads in front of me. One again, Carlos, James and Logan twitched.

"Should you tell them or should we?" my annoying brother smirked.

"You guys; zip it," I growled, making James, Carlos and Logan yelp. I turned to everyone staring at us and sighed. "There's something I need to tell you guys. It's pretty big."

"Nina after what we've been though it's probably not that big," said Amber. The others agreed.

"No it's pretty big. You see back in America I'm actu–"

I never got to finish my sentence because Carlos blurted it out for me. "Nina's actually really famous and our former band mate."

I rolled my eyes and the guys and I turned to Carlos and yelled, "Carlos!" At the same time my friends yelled, "What?!"

He looked at us weirdly. "What?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again and looked at my housemates. They were all stunned.

"As Carlos _kindly_ blurted out, I'm actually pretty famous in the US and before I came here I was part of Big Time Rush. I came here because I wanted a normal life where hardly anybody knows who I am, which the guys should've known before coming here and blowing my cover because in a few minutes the press is going to be here," I said locking the front door.

As soon as the door was locked camera flashes and microphones were shoved up against the windows along with the paparazzi. The guys jumped back, while the others closed the curtains.

"Okay, now that was creepy," said Eddie. "But are you serious. You're famous."

"Just look up 'Nina Knight Big Time Rush'. I just used Nina Ramos as a cover," I nodded as half of my housemates looked me up on their phones.

I couldn't help but notice that Amber and a few others weren't surprised at my confession. It was as if they already knew my secret. I remembered thinking someone was outside the door last night. _Wait..._

I walked up to Amber, Patricia, Jerome and Maya. My eyes turned to slits as I said, "You guys were listening to my video chat last night and my singing. I knew someone was behind the door."

"We were worried about you Nina. You've been so depressed these past few weeks, after you left the table last night some of us decided to check on you," said Amber, ignoring my glare. The others nodded, wavering under my glare.

"I still can't believe you were spying on me," I muttered.

I was so busy with Amber that I didn't notice Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had snuck off.

"Where did they go?" I groaned.

Everyone looked at me, than pointed towards Victor's office.

"Oh my god!" I said, running up the stairs towards Victor's office.

Something told me that they were up to something. Who am I kidding; they were always up to something.

As I walked towards the office, I saw the four guys wearing tree hats.

"Seriously, the tree hats," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, the tree hats have helped us in many complicated situations," said Kendall.

"Plus they look cool," said James.

"Exactly," said Carlos and Logan.

"And you my dear sister, were lying when you said you couldn't pack up and leave because I just talked to that Victor dude-" said Kendall.

"Who is almost as scary as Gustavo," Carlos interrupted. Logan and James nodded, furiously in agreement.

"As I was saying, that Victor dude said you can leave whenever you want as long as mum notifies him. Well I just called mum and she misses you and says you can come back with us," said Kendall, with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Well I still can't leave," I said, thinking of my Sibuna duties.

"Why not!" exclaimed Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall.

"I have my reasons," And I did. I couldn't leave my friends. I was, after all, the Chosen one. I had to be there for Sibuna. What if another mystery arose?

I looked at the other members of Sibuna, who had followed me after I ran upstairs. Understanding dawned on their faces. They looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded. It was like they had a mental conversation.

Amber ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. When she pulled back, I saw a look in her eyes and suddenly I knew what she was going to say before she said it. Tears started to fill my eyes.

"Go," she whispered. "We finally found the mask, so you can have a break from Sibuna and being the Chosen One. We'll call if anything comes up. Don't worry about a thing; we'll take care of everything."

"Thank you," I whispered, tears coming down my cheeks. I pulled her back into a hug. "I'm going to miss seeing my best friend every day."

"Just promise me you'll call every day," she said, once we pulled back. "And say that you'll come back."

"I promise I'll come back," I nodded as I dried my tears, then I rose my right hand and covered my right eye. The rest of Sibuna did the same. Still a little teary, I turned to the guys, "I'll go."

* * *

**So, did you like it? Read and review? **

**There shouldn't be any mistakes now that I've kinda proofread it. I fixed some grammatical mistakes (I had A LOT oops :S)**

**- Seoul Sweetheart (Updated/Revised 01/05/13)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Rush! lol Hello again! I know I should be working on Gallagher Girls In London, but I have like a MAJOR case of Writers block :( This is like a half filler chapter, maybe... little bit... kinda... Anyways, hope you like this! I spent like most of my school day finishing this. Procrastination Queen right here :P By the way this is the LONGEST chapter so far in this story. So proud. :') It has 2,189 words! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, nor do I own House of Anubis. Although I do own the OC.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"NINA!" my little sister Katie yelled, once she saw me walking into The Palm Woods lobby. She ran up and hugged me to a point that I couldn't breathe.

"Katie...need...air..." I managed to choke out, as I dropped my bags.

She pulled back and said, "Oops, sorry I just missed you. Plus being the only girl who lives with these knuckle heads is hard work."

"I missed you too, Katie," I said, pulling her into another hug.

"Nina's back?" said Tyler, popping up from behind one of the lobby lounges.

"Hey Tyler, hiding from your mum?" I asked.

"Yep,"

As soon as he said this, we heard his mum scream, "Tyler!"

"Got to go!" he said running into the elevator.

I laughed, as I saw his mum run pass. I noticed Mr Bitters walking out of his office, groaning as he saw me.

"Not the fifth hockey head. I thought you left for England?" said Mr Bitters.

"Hey, come on I was your favourite I didn't break nearly as much things as the knuckleheads behind me," I said gesturing to the guys.

"Hey!" they simultaneously exclaimed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well, that is true..." Mr Bitters replied, thoughtfully. "As long as you don't break anything, you can stay with your mum again."

"I was going to anyway, but thanks..." I said slowly, as he walked back into his office. I turned back to Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan and Katie.

"Hey, why does he like you better than us? You practically were like us anyway," James exclaimed.

"Yeah!" added Carlos.

"Please," I scoffed, "You guys broke at least $500 worth of stuff each week, whereas I rarely broke anything. So, I'm not surprised that he still doesn't like you guys."

They all opened their mouths and were about to say something, when I heard two girls scream, "Nina!"

I turned around and saw Camille and Jo, running in from the pool. Suddenly I was crushed by the two of them. God, I missed them. I secretly looked over at Logan. I noticed the other guys looked as well, but Logan looked fine. His expression wasn't as sad as it was on the video chat.

"Oh my god, when did you get back?" Jo said, as she and Camille pulled away.

"Just then actually," I said, and I then pointed at the guys. "They decided to go to England and get me for a 'Big Time Reunion concert'"

"Seriously, that is so cliché," replied Jo.

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh, we've missed you Neens," said Camille.

"I've missed you guys too. I guess being unknown was great and I made great friends, but I missed performing and hanging out here," I said.

"We have got to catch up," said Camille.

"Agreed, but first I need to go see mum. Meet down by the pool in 10?" I said.

"Sure Neens. Say hi to Mrs Knight for us. Bye guys," Before she left, she and Kendall shared a goodbye kiss. They were so adorable together.

"Come on, let's go see mum," said Katie, pulling me towards the elevator with Kendall not far behind with my bags.

We finally arrived at apartment 2J. Now that I was back, I realised missed this place so much, I missed seeing Carlos trying to get a date with a Jennifer, I missed seeing James obsess over his hair and bandannas, I missed Logan and missed mum, Kendall and Katie. I also really missed Anubis house, although I don't know what I missed most, being the chosen one or having paparazzi chase me.

Katie opened the door to our apartment and yelled, "Mum, guess who's here?"

I saw mum standing behind the kitchen bench in sweats, making corndogs. She dropped everything as soon as she saw me and came to hug me.

"Nina, you're back!" she exclaimed, "I've missed you so much and looking after the guys is harder without you here."

"I've missed you too, mum. Oh and Camille and Jo say hi," I said, before pulling back. "Well, I'm going to drop off my luggage and head down to the pool."

"Okay, but be back before dinner," she said.

"We will," Kendall, Katie and I simultaneously replied.

I turned to the Kendall and said, "Be right back, is my room still where it is?"

"Yep, second door on the right," he answered.

I nodded as I walked through the door near the swirly slide and into my room. It was exactly how I had left it. My bed was against the back wall, with two bedside tables next to it. On one side there was a cute panda lamp with a mini alarm clock, kind of like those classic alarm clocks but smaller. My huge wardrobe was on the other side of the room, along with my white study desk. It looked like one of those showrooms you see at a furniture store like Ikea. I dropped my bags next to my bed and went to open my wardrobe. I opened one of the many drawers and pulled out my swimsuit. It was a teal bikini, with like a metal circular thing that twisted the fabric into a cool design. I grabbed a pair of swim shorts and put those on before heading out the door to meet Kendall and Katie.

Once I was in the living area, I saw that Kendall had changed but Katie hadn't. She never really did like swimming.

"Come on, let's go," I smiled brightly, before heading downstairs to the pool. Kendall had gone to find the guys, while Katie was probably helping Tyler hide from his mum.

As I walked out the door to the pool, I saw Camille and Jo wave me, motioning me to sit on the chair next to them.

I started to walk towards them, but suddenly I heard three familiar voices call my name. I turned around to see the three Jennifer's strutting towards me. They each hugged me and air kissed me.

"Nina, when did you get back?" said the blonde Jennifer.

"This morning actually, it's so good to see you guys, so breaking anyone's heart lately?" I smirked, already knowing the answer. See the Jennifer's were like Mean Girl's Regina, Karen and Gretchen of the Palm Woods.

"Of course," They replied.

Suddenly, the Jennifer in the red dress yelled, "What are they doing in our spot?"

The other Jennifer's snapped their heads in the direction the red dress Jennifer was looking and glared at the three girls.

"We got to go," the said simultaneously and walked off to scare the three girls.

"Try not to scare them too much," I said, walking to Camille and Jo.

"No promises," said the blonde Jennifer, as I shook my head.

"Hey guys," I said to Camille and Jo, sitting on the chair relaxing.

"God, I've missed this," I said to no one in particular, putting on my limited edition Bvlgari sunglasses.

"So how was England?" asked Camille.

"And what about that British guy you were dating... Fabian," said Jo.

My face fell a little at the mention of his name. Like I mentioned before, although I knew it was going to happen. It still hurt; he was the first guy who liked me for me and not my famous status.

"We...we broke up," I said, quietly.

"Oh..., are you alright?" asked Camille, while Jo looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guess I saw it coming though. But it still hurt, you know? He's the first guy who liked me for me and not -"

"For your status," Jo finished. "I know what you mean."

There was a long silence before someone spoke. I sat there thinking about everything, my life here as a pop star, my life as the chosen one back in London. I thought about what I wanted to do next. I didn't want another relationship at that stage though. It was just too soon, I was going to focus on my music.

"Well how about we go order some pink smoothies and cool off in the pool," I said, trying to forget about what was said before.

"Sure, let's go," Camille smiled, getting up.

After we got our smoothies, we noticed my brother and the guys sitting at their usual spot next to the pool. I suddenly got a great idea.

"Hey, guys don't you think the guys could _cool_ off?" I said, turning to the two girls next to me, smiling mischievously.

"They look pretty hot, don't they Camille?" said Jo, as we all put down our smoothies.

"I agree with you, they could use a little dip in the pool and it can help me practice for a part I'm auditioning for," she smiled.

We walked unnoticed until we were behind the chairs. I could hear soft snoring coming from each boy. They were sleeping. Perfect. This should wake them up. Camille slowly pushed James until it was at the edge of the pool, Jo did the same to Kendall and I had Carlos and Logan. I'd become a lot stronger since going to London, so it should be easy to lift them both up. I looked at Jo and Camille silently telling them to do it. I noticed everyone around us was looking at us with amusement. Simultaneously, Jo, Camille and I quickly lifted the chairs, careful not to drop both the guys and the chairs in. The guys landed in the pool with a big splash, while screaming. Everyone was laughing as the guys resurfaced glaring at us.

"You shouldn't have done that Neens," Kendall said, menacingly.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I asked, smugly.

They all looked at each other. Our eyes widened as we slowly backed away from the pools edge. Together they shouted, "Now!" and grabbed each of our legs and carefully threw us all in. Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall high-fived each other, celebrating the fact that they _got _us back and didn't notice the angry glares coming from all three of us.

"We're dead," said Logan and James, while Carlos screamed.

"We're fine, all we need to do is," said Kendall. "RUN!"

As soon as they got out of the pool, they started to run towards the Palm Woods lobby. I yelled, "Jennifer's!" The Jennifer's quickly got to the exit before the boys did and blocked the exit. We grabbed out smoothies and dumped them on Carlos, Logan and James.

"My hair," whined James.

"Ew, it's all gooey," said Carlos.

"Aww man," complained Logan.

"Ha, you ran out of smoothie, so I'm smoothie free," said a smug Kendall. I saw Katie quietly walking up behind Kendall with a smoothie. I looked at Camille and Jo to see if they noticed. They did. All three of us smirked.

A scared look crossed his face, before he had a chance to turn around Katie poured the icy cold drink over him.

"Don't think so big brother," Katie smirked, high-fiving us.

"Go Katie," I said, as I high-fived the Jennifer's. "Thanks guys."

"It's so good to play pranks with you again Nina," Camille smiled, as the Jennifer's, Jo and Katie nodded.

"I know what you mean; I never played pranks back in London. They were all played by Self claimed king of pranks, Jerome, one of my house mates."

"Oh please, you could probably out prank him," scoffed Katie.

"Yes, but I didn't want the house destroyed while I was there because he's pretty good," I replied.

"We'll take your word for it," said Carlos.

"Hey, guys it's getting pretty late and all I've had to eat today is disgusting airplane food," I said, making a face. The day airplane food tastes nice is the day that pigs will fly.

"I think it's time to get back, mum told us to get back by dinner time," said Kendall.

"Corndogs!" Carlos yelled, putting on his helmet.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said to Jo and the others, laughing.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Kendall, pointing to a girl talking to Me Bitters.

I felt a gust of wind as Carlos and James appeared next to me. Seriously I don't know how they just appear whenever someone mentions something remotely interesting.

"Who's the new girl?" James asked.

Anyway back to the girl. She had a dark brown hair and was wearing a beige tutu like skirt. As she turned around I saw that a cream top was tucked inside the skirt, with a cute belt with bow on the side. She wore cute flats that tied the outfit together perfectly. She had a fair complexion and looked Korean.

"Well while you guys stand and gape, I'm going to introduce myself," I said, motioning to Carlos and James.

I walked up to the Asian girl and said, "Hi, I'm Nina Knight, call me Neens or Nina. That's my brother Kendall, our friends and band mates James, Carlos, Logan and my sister Katie," I greeted, gesturing to everyone. "And welcome to the Palm Woods."

"Hi everyone, my name's Kwon Ari, but I go by Ari. I'm a k-pop idol," she smiled.

* * *

**So, so, so, what do you think? Yes Kwon Ari is Korean and she's a K-pop Idol. She was born in the US so she's fluent in English. :) I seriously LOVE K-POP! I don't really listen to the boy bands much but I am a SONE for life! I couldn't help it. I just HAD to put in an OC that was a k-pop idol, I mean I can't really put an k-pop idol in my other spy story... or can i? **

**Annnyway, read and review please. Reviews = Encouragement **

**- Seoul Sweetheart**

**P.S If you guys hadn't noticed I fixed up a lot of the mistakes, spelling and grammer in the previous chapters. Extra long chapter because I might not update for a while. It's only been three days since returning to school and I already had 3 major assignments :( Sorry in advance because my updates will be all over the place**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for following for favorite-ing my story! I'm getting mushy :') **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm not dead! Don't worry I haven't abandoned this story XD For those who are reading my other story Gallagher Girls in London, I'm sorry to say that I might abandon that one because I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, back to this one. SORRYY for the slow updates! I'm kinda going through a little writers block this is just a filler chapter, maybe... not sure yet. Plus I'm also working on a U-KISS fanfiction AND I'm in year 11 so A LOT of homework, so again sorry for the slow updates. I'll try to update faster. I'm also trying to make each chapter at least 1500 words, so yeah...**

**Special mention to all of my reviewers and followers and favourite-tors (Yep so not a word :P)! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

"Wait, Ari? Kwon Ari, as in Ari nicknamed "Queen of K-pop" by her fans the Riri's? Cousin of Kwon So-hyun from 4minute?" I asked.

I noticed everyone staring at me. "What? I've started listening to k-pop," I shrugged and turned back to Ari.

"That's me," Ari smiled. "It's great to meet one of my fans."

"You're English is pretty good," noted Carlos, as I opened my mouth to say something.

"I was born California actually, hence why, my English is good," she said, as if she had said it plenty of times before, which she probably had.

"I love your new song Oops," I said, smiling calmly even though inside I am jumping up and down. Thank god I was famous before and had met a bunch of other stars.

"Oh, thanks! The music video was so much fun to shoot," she replied.

"I still need to watch that, haven't had the time. Anyway, what brings you here to L.A?" I asked.

"I'm actually here to record some songs for my new up and coming English album," she said. "My record company, S.M entertainment just sealed the deal on a collaboration with some American record company. I can't remember the name right now."

"It wasn't Hawk records was it?" my brother asked, as he, Carlos, James and Logan got uncomfortably close. Ari tried to move back, but she was against the lobby check in desk.

"Okay guys, back it up," I said, pulling them back behind me. I turned back to Ari. "Sorry about them, they had a few issues with Hawk records manager a while back trying to break them up and destroy our producer's life."

"Wait you said before they were you're band mates, what do you mean break them up," Ari asked, looking confused.

"Oh they better know now as Big Time Rush the boy band, but before that I was in the group as the only female member, before I left that is," I explained.

"Big Time Rush, that's who you guys are, I knew you looked familiar!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, that's us," Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall said together, laughing.

"You guys are great singers," she replied.

They opened their mouths, but before they got to say anything, their phones beeped simultaneously. They took out their phones and checked their text message.

"Gustavo wants us at Rocque records," Kendall explained.

"Rocque records was the name of the record company my label made a deal with," Ari said. "Can I come with you guys? My manager said I had to go visit it sometime today anyway."

"Sure, hey Neens wanna come?" said Logan.

"Sure, it'd be good to see Kelly again," I said.

"Let's go!" said James and Carlos.

"Hey Katie, tell mum that Gustavo wants us at the studio." I said.

"Yep," she replied, walking off.

As we walked to Rocque Records, I got to know more about Ari.

"So, Ari how'd you come to work for S.M?" I asked.

"My friends back then bugged me about auditioning until I finally agreed. I guess I'm pretty thankful that, if they didn't keep bugging me then I wouldn't be where I am today," she smiled.

"We're pretty much the same, if James over here didn't persuade us to audition, there wouldn't even be a Big Time Rush," I said, lightly punching James.

"So, you said before you left, where did you go?" she asked.

"Oh, I went to England to study for a while I wanted some time where no one knew who I was, you know? England was one of the countries that didn't know who Big Time Rush was, so yeah. I went there and these guys over here decided to come and bring me back to America." I said motioning to the Big Time Rush boys.

"Oh I know how you feel, sometimes being in the spotlight can get annoying. I guess you would know how happy I felt when I heard I was coming here," she said.

"Yeah, having a few weeks of being nobody or being with your family can be the best way to relax, in my case the latter won't work for me because living with those knuckle heads is a nightmare," I said.

"You know you love living with us Neens," said Kendall, obnoxiously.

"Do you have any siblings Ari?" I asked.

"I have a sister, she likes to...let's say mess my life and my friends. We're not really as close as you, your brother and sister are," Ari replied, sadly.

"Well, you've always got us, just think of us as your extended family," I said, hugging her.

"Yeah," the guys chorused.

"Thanks guys," she smiled. "You guys are all so nice and you just met me."

"Anytime, now come on, Rocque Records is just over there," I said.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled.

"Dogs?" Ari asked me questionably.

"For some unknown reason he calls them dogs," I said.

"There are reasons but they change every day," said James.

"Okay..." she replied,, totally weirded out.

"So dogs-" he started.

"Nina, you're back!" Kelly interrupted, hugging me tightly. "It's so good to see you! You're staying right? If you are, thank god because trying to manage both Gustavo and the boys is hard work without you here."

"I'm staying this time," I laughed, hugging her.

"Oh, Nina's back," said Gustavo. "You going to re-join Big Time Rush?"

"Yep, I can't let my brother have all the fun can I?" I replied.

"Great, because I wrote the perfect song the other day and thought if only Nina was still in Big Time Rush," he said.

"Hey, how come you don't call Nina dogs like us?" asked Carlos.

"BECAUSE," he yelled, but then he lowered his voice. "She's the only one out of you Dogs that listens to me."

I stuck my tongue out at them as they started complaining.

"So, dogs and Nina, Griffin has sealed the deal with a Korean record company called S.M entertainment. One of their k-pop stars, Ari will drop by soon. You, now 5 will record a song together that will be released as her first English single. I don't want ANY of you messing this up! You got it?! She will be dropping by sometime today," said Gustavo, half yelling.

"Actually, we've already met her," said Kendall.

"You have?" Kelly and Gustavo asked.

"She's right over there," we said, pointing at Ari next to me.

"Annyeonghaseyo," she greeted in Korean. She did 90 degree bow before continuing. "I'm Ari Kwon, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Kelly. Nice to meet you Ari," Kelly replied.

"Gustavo, I write, record and edit the songs," said Gustavo. "Dogs, Nina, why don't you show Ari here around. Meet back here tomorrow at 9:00 to record the new song."

"Alright," we shrugged.

"We'll show you around," said James.

"Alright," she replied, following James, Carlos and Kendall. Logan and I were lagging behind.

"Hey Neens," Logan smiled his adorably bright smile.

"Hey Logan," I smiled. He looked so cute, wait what are you thinking Nina. He's your best friend and nothing more.

"So, how was England," he asked.

"It was really good. I made a couple of really good friends there and apart from the break up with Fabian everything was fine. I expected the break up anyway, it would've happened sooner or later," I shrugged. I looked over at Logan. His face looked like it brightened up a little; it fell as soon as it had appeared. I quickly shook it off, it must have been my imagination.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Camille and I broke up last week," he said.

"Yeah, I heard. Sorry about that, I know how much you liked her," I replied, sincerely.

"I guess I'm better now. It still hurts, but I'm better now than I was a couple days ago," he replied, looking at me. My heart did a little back flip. I blushed at the way he was looking at him. I quickly turned away to hide my red cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad. I guess we're both going through heartache this month huh," I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, but I'm better now that your back here in the states with us Neens," he smiled, making me blush furiously.

"Hey, guys hurry up! I wanna get back to Palm Woods soon, we have the late night sing off soon as well," my brother said, making us jump apart.

"Yep, so let's go or else none of us get to hear one of Neens amazing songs," said Carlos.

"Aww thank you Carlos," I said. I quickly checked the time on my phone. It said that it was close to 8:00 and it takes half an hour to walk back to the Palm Woods, plus we have to eat before the late night sing off. "Oh, yeah we better get going if we want to eat before the late night sing off."

"Yeah, I didn't get my corndogs before," Carlos said, pouting. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Wait, what's the late night sing off?" Ari asked.

"Every Friday night at 9:00 the Palm Woods holds a singing contest," explained Logan.

"And Nina is going to sing for us today," said Logan.

"Oh really?" Ari asked. "I can't wait to hear it."

"Can you give us a hint on what the song sounds like?" James asked.

"Nope, you just have to wait for an hour," I smiled, mischievously. "Now come on before mum starts worrying."

* * *

**So how was it? Boring, meh? Review your answers please? I love constructive criticism, just no flames thankyou.**

**P.S Guest: Why don't you like Ari? Oh well, she's my OC (I just had to put a kpop idol in here ^^) I'm glad you like this story :) Thanks for the review! I love each and every one of them! Hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMO I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! I've had SO much homework (Sucks being in Year 11 -_-) Anyway EXCUSES, EXCUSES, here's a new chapter, please don't kill me! Its EXTRA long, like seriously it's one of my longest chapters yet. Without the A/N's and song lyrics it's almost 3,000 words! Hope you enjoy it**_**  
**_

**Oh also thank you to all of you who followed and favourite this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! I just own Ari! I don't own the songs used in this chapter either!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

We got back to the Palm Woods at around 8:30. Ari went back to her room to talk to her manager, while we headed to apartment 2J. Any other night, this place would be a ghost town at this time of night, but tonight everyone was setting up and signing up for the Sing Off,, so the hotel lobby was pretty crowded.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go sign up for the Sing Off. Go ahead without me," I said, walking towards the lobby counter. "And don't steal my food."

"Now, why would we do that?" Kendall asked innocently. "I would never steal my dear sister, Nina's food."

Yeah right, tell that to the other five billion times he's stolen my food when I'm gone for a minute. Like he didn't already eat enough,

"Whatever, I'll see you up there," I told him, walking towards the counter where Mr Bitters was.

"You here to sign up for the stupid singing contest?" Mr Bitters said, annoyed, He was like this every Friday night, if I remember correctly. Actually, if there were teens in his lobby, he would be like this. According to Kendall, he actually tried getting rid of all the teens once by turning the hotel into a business hotel, but Katie managed to drive them away somehow. I didn't want to know how, so I didn't ask.

"Yep," I smiled, signing the sheet he had pushed towards me seconds before.

"Alright, you're on last," he said, looking down at the sign-up sheet.

"Thank you sir," I said, running up to the apartment before Kendall stole any of my food. As I opened the door to the apartment and walked through the door, I saw Kendall take one of the roast potatoes off my plate. I went up to him and hit him on the back of his head really hard, exclaiming, "Hey, I thought I asked you not to steal my food."

"Ow that hurt you know that Nina?" he cried, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Tried to warn you big brother," shrugged Katie as she continued eating her dinner.

"Hi mum," I said, hugging her before I went to sit down at the table where my dinner sat. She had made my favourite, roast beef, gravy and roast potatoes. I beamed at her. "Yummy, thanks for making my favourite."

"Oh, you're welcome honey. I've missed having you around," she replied, hugging me from behind. "So when are you on tonight?"

"I'm last, so you all have to wait some more before you hear my song," I said, pointing at them with my fork. They instantly started complaining, but I just smiled innocently and continued eating, driving them nuts.

Once we had all finished I helped mum wash the dishes before getting ready. I went to my room and opened the closet that contained all of my old performing clothes. I chose a black dress with a chiffon skirt that was a little puffy and went just above the knee. I got out a gold buckle belt and put that on around my waist and grabbed a pair of heels from the bottom of my closet. I quickly put on a little bit of make-up and brushed my hair leaving it down. The outfit was nice and simple. It was probably a little too dressy, but hey I hadn't performed for over a year.

I checked the time; it was five minutes to nine. I grabbed the CD that contained the music and quickly ran out the door, not wanting to be late. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone, making me drop the CD, luckily it didn't break.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I said helping the guy I bumped into. I managed to get a good look at his face, it was Logan. He was wearing something that was similar to what he was wearing in the 'City is Ours' music video. "Logan I am so sorry."

"Nah, it's alright," he smiled, making my heart melt. No I couldn't like my best friend. "It was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"God, I'm still so sorry. Did I hurt you because these heels can kill," I replied.

"I'm fine, don't worry. You didn't break anything. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine. Come on; let's go before we're late," I said, grabbing Logan's hand and pulled him out the door and towards the elevator. Once the doors opened I pulled him into the elevator and pressed to go to the ground floor. We both finally realised that I was still holding his hand and quickly let go. I turned to face the wall and tried to hide my growing blush; I could tell that he was doing the same.

"Umm, so… can I hear a little bit of the song you're going to sing?" he asked awkwardly.

"Actually I have two songs I want you guys to hear, but you have to wait until later," I said, my face still faintly red. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"Now that makes me want to hear your songs even more," he exclaimed, pouting.

He spied the disc in my hand. I quickly held the disc behind my back making him pout even more. It made him look so adorable. I suddenly realised something.

"Hey, why aren't you already down there with the others?" I asked Logan.

"Oh I forgot something, so they went ahead without me," he explained.

Finally the elevator doors opened. Logan and I ran outside where the pool was. The deck type thing, I never really knew what that was, had been turned into a stage. All of the chairs and tables had been moved to make room for the equipment. I looked around and tried to find everyone. We walked past Bitters and I quickly told him I had two songs to sing. Thankfully he said it was alright for me to sing two songs because, surprisingly, not many people had entered the contest. Well, the prize was just free Fruit Smackers from the vending machine for a month, so I guess I could understand why no one entered.

"Hey, there they are," said Logan, pointing at Kendall and the others on the other side of the stage.

"Hi guys," I waved as I walked over to them. The rest of Big Time Rush was there, along with Jo, Katie, Camille and Ari. They all wore pretty dressy outfits, but I was by far the dressiest.

"Hey Neens, hey Logan," they chorused. I saw everyone smile mischievously at Logan when they said hi to him. I swear they knew something I didn't.

_Weird,_ I thought. I thought of asking them, but I knew they'd change the subject somehow, so decided against it.

"You ready to sing big sis?" asked Katie.

"Yep, I've got my music and everything," I smiled.

She then turned her puppy dog eyes on me and said, "Can I hear the song you're going to sing?"

"Not going to work on me Katie," I said, smugly.

"I had to try," she said, disappointed as I poked my tongue out at her.

"You look so pretty in that dress Nina," Ari gushed.

"Oh, thanks Ari. You're too sweet. You look really pretty in that dress too. White suits you, I'm not sure I could pull it off," I complimented.

"You know with the right outfit, I am certain you could pull white off. You have the perfect skin colour to wear white as well," she smiled. I returned her smile.

"Ari's right, you look gorgeous tonight Neens," said Camille.

"Yep, I agree," replied Jo.

"Hey isn't that one of the old dresses you use to wear on stage?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I wanted to wear it tonight. I finally found it in the wardrobe that has all of my old costumes and stuff in it. This dress was buried at the back of the wardrobe, that's why I was late," I said.

"Oh yeah, you wore that at our first ever concert didn't you?" said Carlos.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it still fits," I said.

"Well, you look really pretty," whispered Logan next to me, making me smile. I wanted to blush, but I think I was all blushed out.

"You look good Neens," smiled James.

"Thanks Jamie," I smirked, knowing he hated being called that.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?" he whined, as Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Jo, Camille, Katie and Ari laughed.

"987 times since we were 10, but I'll still call you it anyway," I said smartly, making him groan.

"As much as I missed having you around I will never ever miss that annoying nickname," he replied.

"Whatever you say Jamie. I know you miss being called that," I smiled. He scoffed at the thought of missing being called Jamie.

Suddenly we heard a high pitched sound that made us all cringe and cover our ears. We turned to see where the noise had come from. It came from the speakers; it turned out Bitters had just turned on the microphone.

"He he, sorry about that," he smiled nervously. "How about we get on with this Sing Off so I can go and all of you teens can leave."

I just rolled my eyes at that and I could tell the others were doing the same. He never really did like anything that made him give stuff away for free, that's why the prize was what it was. Mr Bitters announced the first contestant and they started their act. Once they were finished he announced the next act, it continued on like this until it was finally my turn. Everyone else was really good; I was worried that I might stuff up because I haven't performed in over a year.

"Finally it's the last act," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Here is Nina Knight."

The others whispered "good luck" as went up stage. The bright spotlight landed on me. It was so bright that it almost blinded me. Everyone looked at me with expectation. I was happy that I was finally on stage again.

"If it's alright with all of you, I'm going to sing two original songs I wrote," I said into the microphone. "I finished this first one recently. I hope you like it."

I nodded, signalling for the stage hands to start the music. I heard the first notes of '_The Story of Us_' begin and waited for my cue. A few seconds into the song, I started singing

**_(A/N: I'm pretty sure most of you know this song, especially all you Swifties ^_^ it's The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. Seriously love this song _**

_** watch?v=nN6VR92V70M ) ******__)_

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armour down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end._

As I finished singing, I found myself reminiscing about my time with Fabian. I remembered all the good times we had, all the times we solved a puzzle together and the last time we ever saw each other. I smiled grimly as I sang the last line. When the last few notes of the song ended, everyone in the room burst into applause. Kendall wolf whistled and I heard Ari yell "That was Daebak (A/N 'Daebak' means the best or awesome in Korean)" Jo and Camille were screaming their heads off and the rest of BTR were overly energetic. I smiled thinking about how much I missed them and performing.

"Thank you guys! I've missed performing for you all so much! That was a song I call The Story of us. I finished it recently and I hope you guys like it," I didn't get to say anything else before the crowd applauded. I waited for it to die down before I continued speaking. "I wrote this next song a while ago and never got to sing it for you guys before leaving for England. Anyway, this is '_Black Tinkerbell_'"

**_(A/N Like I said before I DON'T OWN THIS SONG! BTW this is a K-Pop song, so the original version is in Korean. The lyrics below are the English translation so it might not make a sense at times but I love the meaning of the song! Check it out ^_^ Oh it's called Black Tinkerbell by ChoColat_**

**_ watch?v=Op8cDa0feXI _****_)_**

_Don't you see the childish me in your eyes?_

_Is love only possible when you've prepared for it when you're young?_

_I'm too small for you and today, I really do seem small_

_To me, who is so small, even your love is small_

_Look at me next to you_

_I'm looking at you like this_

_My love may be short but_

_More than anything else, I live for you_

_Black Tinkerbell, I love you every day as I linger next to you_

_Black Tinkerbell, look at my choked up love because of you, my Peter Pan_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_How is her big love?_

_Even if you tell me, I wouldn't know because I'm small_

_Is her love bigger than the times we had together?_

_Probably, because I'm too small_

_One can protect love with effort_

_But one can't make love with effort_

_Before she came along_

_You've never been like this to me (never been like this)_

_Black Tinkerbell, I love you every day as I linger next to you_

_Black Tinkerbell, look at my choked up love because of you, my Peter Pan_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_My small wings can't cover you_

_But her big smile covers you_

_After she came along, I became second_

_What are you going to do with me? Please love me_

_Black Tinkerbell, I love you every day as I linger next to you_

_Black Tinkerbell, look at my choked up love because of you, my Peter Pan_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_Don't you see the childish me in your eyes?_

_Is love only possible when you've prepared for it when you're young?_

_I'm too small for you and today, I really do seem small_

_To me, who is so small, even your love is small_

_Look at me next to you_

_I'm looking at you like this_

_My love may be short but_

_More than anything else, I live for you_

_Black Tinkerbell, I love you every day as I linger next to you_

_Black Tinkerbell, look at my choked up love because of you, my Peter Pan_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_How is her big love?_

_Even if you tell me, I wouldn't know because I'm small_

_Is her love bigger than the times we had together?_

_Probably, because I'm too small_

_One can protect love with effort_

_But one can't make love with effort_

_Before she came along_

_You've never been like this to me (never been like this)_

_Black Tinkerbell, I love you every day as I linger next to you_

_Black Tinkerbell, look at my choked up love because of you, my Peter Pan_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_My small wings can't cover you_

_But her big smile covers you_

_After she came along, I became second_

_What are you going to do with me? Please love me_

_Black Tinkerbell, I love you every day as I linger next to you_

_Black Tinkerbell, look at my choked up love because of you, my Peter Pan_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

_I can't leave, can't leave, can't leave you_

The song ended and I completed my last dance move. Black Tinkerbell was one of my favourite songs and the dance routine was amazing and simple, plus my little black dress fit perfectly with the song. Luckily I decided to wear it.

I wasn't sure if my friends and the audience liked the song or not because there was a silence after I finished the song. I was about to say thank you and quickly leave the stage, when suddenly they all started clapping and cheering. The people who were sitting down got up and cheered.

"Thanks guys! I'll hand it over to Mr Bitters," I said, laughing lightly and quickly got off the stage.

I was greeted with a bunch of 'that was great's' and 'amazing performance Neens'.

"Neens that was amazing! When did you write those songs!" said Camille, hugging me.

"And when did you learn that dance?" James asked.

"Did you choreograph that yourself?" asked Jo.

"Ahaha thanks guys," I smiled. "I finished The Story of Us recently and Black Tinkerbell, like I said was written before I left for England. The dance was just something I was messing around with before England. I perfected it in England when I had nothing to do and was home alone."

"I really loved Black Tinkerbell Nina! It was amazingly catchy and so was The Story of Us. I'd love to sing it with you one day," Ari gushed. I felt so happy that someone I admired thought that. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea.

"What do you think of doing a duet with me on Black Tinkerbell?" I suggested.

"Oh really?" she asked, sounding surprised that I even asked her. I nodded a yes. "Omo, of course! And parts of it can be in Korean as well."

"That's a great idea," I exclaimed. "Maybe you could teach me a little and I can sing in Korean. I already know a little bit and I'm good with languages."

"Daebak, maybe it could go on my newest album and yours too," she replied.

"I think we have a hit single on our hands people," said Logan hugging me from behind making me smile. He let go and I could feel my smile deflate a little. I mentally hit myself, reminding me that he was just a friend and going out with a friend's ex was just a big no-no in my books.

"I agree," smiled Camille.

"I second that," said Carlos, quickly raising his hand.

"Well, I know what we're doing tomorrow," I said, turning to Ari and high-fived her.

"Wait, what about Gustavo?" James interrupted.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Oh don't worry about him. I'll get my company to talk to him tomorrow. He can deal with it," Ari smirked.

"I like you," Katie said to Ari. She looked like she was already devising an evil plan in her head and knowing Katie, she probably was.

"Thanks?" said Ari.

"Don't worry, that's a good thing," Kendall and I said simultaneously.

"Oh thank god," she said in relief, then she turned to Katie and smiled. "I like you too Katie."

"So Ari, me, you and Rocque Records tomorrow?" I asked her.

"You got it," she replied, high-fiving me. I already knew that _Black Tinkerbell_ was going to be a hit.

"Hey! Everyone be quiet so I can announce the winner and then go to sleep!" Mr Bitters yelled into the microphone.

"You're going to totally win this Neens," said Jo.

"If you don't then the contest is rigged," said my brother.

"Yep, you're gonna own this," said James

"You'll win for sure," Logan whispered in my ear from behind, making me shiver slightly.

"Thanks guys," I smiled at all of them. I was so glad to have such great friends who believed in me.

"Okay so the winner is Nina Knight. Hurray, congratulations and all that. You won a month's supply of free Fruit Smackers from the vending machine. Come up here to retrieve your prize," he said, unenthusiastically as everyone cheered.

I quickly went up the stage once again, where Mr Bitters handed me a special coin that would allow me to get free Fruit Smackers. I swear I could hear Carlos cheering the loudest. He seriously loved Fruit Smackers. I already knew he was going to ask me for some.

"Thank you sir," I smiled before walking off the stage again.

"We knew you'd win!" squealed Camille.

"Haha thanks guys," I smiled.

"Umm Neens," Carlos started.

"Yes Carlos?" I replied, although I already knew what he was going to ask.

"You think you could give me some Fruit Smackers?" he asked, looking longingly at the coin in my hand.

"Of course you can Carlos," I laughed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, making me laugh.

"With songs and a voice like that I'd be surprised if she didn't win," said Jo.

"Thanks guys," I smiled. I turned to Ari and held out my hand. "So you, me and Rocque Records, tomorrow?"

"Definitely," she said, grabbing my hand and shook it.

"Awesome," I replied. "Hey, what time is it?"

Everyone grabbed their phones to check the time. "It's almost 10:30, we better get back to the apartment." said Kendall.

"Okay, bye Jo and Camille. I'll see you at Rocque Records at 12?" I said.

"See ya Neens," Camille and Jo chorused.

"Yep, see you at 12 tomorrow. Bye Nina," said Ari.

Once the guys, Katie and I got back to the apartment, I got ready for bed, said "goodnight" and went to my room. My eyes grew tired at around 11 and my last thought before I went to sleep was how glad I was to be back home and performing again.

* * *

**Just warning you guys, if you haven't noticed yet, I actually LOVE K-Pop so there will be a few k-pop references (don't worry I'll explain them) and some phrases or words like Daebak ^_^ So if there are any k-pop fans feel free to PM me so we can spazz together keke**

**Anyway what did you think? Extra long chapter right? Review, Comment, Follow, favourite, just tell me what you think ^_^ I love feedback. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too lazy to go over it **

**- Seoul Sweetheart**

**P.S I've finished Chapter 6, I'll post it this time next week kekeke _ Love you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: kekeke I know I said I'd post this on Monday, but I decided to post it early ^_^ Its another chapter that's almost 3,000 words! You guys must love me jks lol ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! The song as I said in the last chapter is sung by Chocolat! keke**

**P.S Sorry for any mistakes, spelling, grammar or anything else. I haven't proofread this yet :s**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 9:36. I shot up, thinking I slept in and was late for school. I looked around for Amber, but then realised I was back home in L.A and fell back onto my pillow. I yawned again. How was I still tired, I probably overslept. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and stretched.

I grabbed change of clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once I brushed my teeth, showered and changed into fresh clothes, I felt a whole lot better. The shower really woke me up. I went out to the kitchen to find something to eat. I saw James and Carlos at the table eating.

"Hey, where are mum and the others? And what are you eating?" I asked as they shoved food into their mouths. Yuck.

"Mrs Knight went shopping or something, Katie is off scheming somewhere, Kendall is out with Jo and I think Logan went to the part to study," said James once he swallowed.

"And we're eating eggs and bacon," said Carlos, shoving another spoonful of food into his mouth.

I smiled at him amused at his table manners; he always did eat like a little kid. "You guys can cook?" I asked.

"No, your mum made it before she left. She did make enough for you, but…" James started. I already knew what they were going to say next.

"We ate it," Carlos said, bluntly. Before I went to England, they did this every time mum made enough food for us. While I would be sleeping, they'd eat my share of food. Due to this, I've learned how to cook.

"No worries, I'll make my own breakfast," I told them walking to the kitchen. I got out some flour, milk, butter and baking powder and placed them on the counter. I was going to make pancakes. I found some strawberries and white chocolate and smiled. It was a while ago when I last had strawberry and white chocolate pancakes. I took those out and placed them next to the other ingredients. I got out some a pan, a mixing bowl and other utensils that I needed a made the batter for my pancakes. I was about to put the melted white chocolate and chopped strawberries into the batter when Carlos said, "Nina are you making pancakes?"

"Yes," I replied simply and added melted white chocolate and chopped strawberries into the batter and mixed it together.

"Can I have some?" he asked. I noticed that James had gone somewhere, probably to Camille so they can find some acting gigs together.

"You and James ate my share of food and you're still hungry?" I exclaimed in surprised as I added some white chocolate chunks into the batter.

"Please?" he asked, giving the puppy dog look.

"Aish, fine," I said giving in and then added. "But you only get two."

"Yay, thank you Nina!" he said, celebrating making me laugh.

Once I had finished making the pancakes, I placed two pancakes onto a plate for Carlos and gave them to him.

"Thank you Nina," he said and finished the pancakes in under a minute before rushing off somewhere.

I looked at the time, it was 10 o'clock. I quickly finished off the last of the pancakes, cleaned up the mess I made. By the time I finished, it was 10:30.

I quickly grabbed the sheet music, lyrics and instrumental CD for '_Black Tinkerbell_' and left for Rocque Records. Once I got there, I saw that Ari was about to walk into Rocque Records.

"Hey Ari, wait up," I called out. She stopped and looked around, when she finally saw me, she waved at me.

"Hi Nina," she smiled.

"Seriously, if we're going to be friends and working together call me Neens," I smiled, as we walked into Rocque Records.

"Okay Ni-Neens. Oh I had my manager talk to Gustavo, we should be able to record that song of yours," she smiled.

"Nice, what did it take for you to do that?" I asked.

"He was actually fine with the idea," Ari said.

"Really? Kelly must have talked him into it," I said.

"My manager did say, he heard a woman's voice in the background," she replied.

"Yep, that was Kelly," I concluded as we walked through the Rocque Records hallway where there were posters of past bands. There was a picture of Big Time Rush up there as well. It was put up before I left for England.

"Nina, let's hear this amazing song you're going to sing with our K-Pop Princess," said Gustavo, coming out of his office, with Kelly not far behind.

"Sure, let's go to the studio. You know the one where you keep all of your platinum records and stuff," I said.

"Let's go," he said loudly, walking into the studio.

Ari grabbed two microphones, while I placed the disc in the CD player. I gave Ari the lyrics for '_Black Tinkerbell_'. We quickly worked out which parts we were going to sing separately and together. Once that was over and done with, I signalled for Gustavo to play the disc. While we were singing I couldn't help but think that we sounded pretty good. Our voices complimented each other when we were harmonising for the chorus. I sang the last few lines and the let the music fade out. Ari and I smiled at each other. I could see that we were both thinking the same thing. This song was going to be a hit. I looked over at Gustavo, worried at what he was going to think because he usually wrote all of our songs when I was last here. I remember Kendall saying in one of our Skype chats that Gustavo had finally let them write a song.

"That was amazing guys, did you really write that Neens?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah…" I said, quietly nodding.

"That was a pretty good song. I'm just glad you didn't create World War 3 while writing it like the dogs did," said Gustavo.

"World War 3?" Ari inquired.

"Don't ask," Gustavo, Kelly and I said simultaneously.

"Okay. I don't think I want to know now that you all just said that at the same time," Ari laughed. "Hey I was thinking about the song last night Neens and you know how K-Pop loves its concepts right?"

"Yeah," I said, having an idea of where this conversation was going.

"Well we could wear something like that little black dress you wore last night, but just make it a little more pixie-like…"

"And it can be black, of course to represent the song title and the black can represent jealousy because the song is basically about a jealous Tinkerbell," I finished. I suddenly had a great idea and added. "We could also make the dance a little more pixie or fairy like so that we have a dark fairy/pixie concept going on."

"Perfect!" she said, high fiving me. "I think I have an idea for our dresses, but we can design them later, back at the hotel."

"Well, you guys seem to have most of it worked out," said Kelly.

"Oh hey, Gustavo we were thinking of recording this song in two versions, an English version and a Korean version," I said.

"So that we can promote it in South Korea as well as here in the US," said Ari.

"That's a pretty good idea," said Gustavo, in deep thought.

"But doesn't Nina have to know Korean to sing it in Korean," said Kelly.

"I actually know a little Korean since I started to listening to K-Pop, plus I'm good with languages, so it wouldn't be a problem," I replied.

"Great, so how about we get into the recording studio and record the English version today and the Korean version tomorrow," said Gustavo. "After we finish recording today, we can record some songs for your album."

"Great let's go!" Ari and I said, excitedly as we all headed to the recording studio.

It took just over an hour to record the song, but we finally did it. Gustavo played the final product and Ari and I both thought we sounded pretty good.

"You girls both sound great, this song is going to be a hit," exclaimed Kelly.

"How about you guys go and figure out which verses you want in Korean and translate them, then Ari can come back in here and record some songs for the album, until then…" he got out his phone and dialled a number, then he yelled, "DOGS! Get to the studio, NOW!"

Kelly, Ari and I winced as he yelled into the phone. I heard the guys groaning through the phone and half yelled, half laughed, "Suck it up and get in here guys!"

"Whatever Nina," I heard Kendall yell through the phone, making me laugh.

"Just get over here!" Gustavo yelled before he hung up. "Oh you girls can go now."

We both rolled our eyes before going to sit on the couches in the lobby. Ari and I had just finished working out which verses we wanted to translate into Korean when the guys burst into the room.

"Hi guys," they yelled.

"Aish, go away, we're working!" I told them, throwing a pillow in their direction.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your dear brother?" he asked.

"And your amazing friends," said Carlos.

"Friends who steal my food whenever I'm not around," I scoffed.

"To be fair only Carlos and James do that," defended Logan.

"You're alright Logan, it's just those three that are the most annoying," I said. "Now go away, Ari and I are working."

"Hi Ari," said James, as he got up close to her.

"Um…Hi James," Ari said, trying to move back a little, but it was hard because we were sitting down. I swear I saw her blush. _Could Ari have a little crush on James?_ I smiled evilly and knew I had to ask her about it later. Right now I had to save her from being too uncomfortable.

"James, back up a little and get in the studio before Gustavo kills you," I said.

"Bye Ari, bye Neens," they shouted as they walked to the studio where Gustavo was.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with those pabos (A/N: Pabo, also spelled/pronounced as babo, is Korean for idiot or stupid)," I sighed.

"Hey, save the Korean for the song," Ari teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her and asked as casually as I could, "So, what do you think of James?"

"Oh he's really nice," she said.

"You looked like you enjoyed him being close to you before," I smirked.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I don't like James," she said, blushing.

"I never accused you of liking James," I said innocently and raised my hands up in surrender, "but whatever you say Ari. Now translate the verses and let's teach me some Korean."

"I hate you," she said, jokingly glaring at me.

"Love you too," I laughed and hugged her.

"Ugh, be quiet and let me translate this then Romanise it for you," she said, sticking her tongue out at me, making me laugh.

She finished translating and translating the lyrics in fifteen minutes. She went through each line slowly and then said it together and made me repeat it so she was sure I said it right and knew it. We did this for the next hour or so until we finished going through the song. We then started practice singing through the song, she corrected me a few times, but I sang most of the song in Korean alright. I struggled with a few of the lyrics. We went through those a little bit more; by around four o'clock I was singing in Korean like a pro. We were singing the last few choruses of '_Black Tinkerbell_' in Korean, when I heard the guys cheer.

"That sounded great guys," said Kendall.

"People are going to love that song," said James.

"You Korean sounded really good Neens," Carlos said.

"Yeah, you were right when you said you have a gift for languages. You have the accents perfect and everything. If I didn't know you weren't Korean or just heard your voice, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you or a real Korean speaking person," Ari complimented.

"Thanks Ari, that means a lot coming from you," I smiled widely.

"Dogs are right, that sounded great. Now come in and do that tomorrow and I reckon we can get this single out early next month," said Gustavo. It must be good because Gustavo hardly ever compliments people.

"That sounded amazing, now Ari you ready to record some songs?" asked Kelly.

"Sure, how about I meet you back at the hotel and we can work on our dresses?" said Ari.

"Sounds like a plan. See you later Ari. Have fun," I waved.

"Bye and I will," she replied, before walking into the recording room.

"Let's get back to the hotel and see what scheme Katie's up to," said Kendall.

"Knowing her, she's probably cooked up some money making scheme," I said.

"Most likely," James and Carlos said.

"I don't even want to know," said Logan.

"Come on let's go back to the Palm Woods. I'm tired from a day of recording and memorising Korean lyrics," I said.

"You did a pretty good job learning the Korean lyrics though, I doubt I could have done that," Logan smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, making me feel all mushy inside. What was wrong with me, he's my best guy friend and one of my friends ex.

"Hey, you're smarter than me, you could do it. I mean you are the smart one in Big Time Rush according to Pop Tiger," I said, poking him, trying to quickly forget about my annoying thoughts.

"Logan's right, you learned and memorised all of that Korean in like three hours," said James.

"Actually, it was four," I corrected.

"But still, that's pretty cool Neens," said Carlos.

"I don't think I know anyone else who could learn a whole song in Korean in four hours sis. So suck it up and accept our compliments," said Kendall, smugly might I add.

"Okay fine, I give in, I give in," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I'm awesome for learning a song in Korean in four hours."

"Thank you for admitting it," said Kendall.

"Yep, 'cause that doesn't make me sound conceited or anything," I said sarcastically.

"Nope, not at all Neens," they chorused.

"Aish, what am I going to do with these pabos," I muttered to myself

"Huh, what did you say Neens?" asked Carlos, hearing me.

"Nothing," I replied quickly and as innocently as I could.

"I heard 'pabo', what's a pabo?" asked Kendall.

"It means idiot or stupid in Korean," said James.

We all stopped walking and turned to stare, well more like gape at James. He just said what 'pabo' meant and this was another language. James couldn't comprehend learning another language, unless you count hair as a language. We all gaped at him for a few more minutes before he started getting fidgety.

"Ahh, what are you all staring at!" he yelled.

"How…" I started.

"…do you…" continued Carlos.

"…know Korean?" we finished simultaneously, flabbergasted.

"What? Is it that surprising that I have taken a little interest in learning another language," he said, making us all give him a look. "Okay fine I was looking up some Korean because I wanted to impress Ari."

"I KNEW IT!" I exclaimed. "You like her."

"Be quiet, do you want the whole world to know. Geez Neens," he said, quickly covering my mouth. I rolled my eyes when he finally removed his hand. "Don't say anything to Ari, please. I'll do anything."

"Don't worry I won't say anything to Ari about this," I said. "Just buy me the latest U-KISS CD and stop stealing my food for 5 days and we're good."

"Deal," he said as I held my hand out.

"Pleasure doing business with you Jamie," I smirked, shaking his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me Jamie," he said, exasperated.

"'Till the day I die, my dear friend," I said, making him glower at me.

We were almost back at the Palm Woods Hotel, when I noticed what I beautiful day it was. I hadn't been able to enjoy a nice, sunny day like this since I moved to England. It was always dark and gloomy over there and even if it wasn't I was probably solving a puzzle with the rest of Sibuna.

"Hey you know what guys, you go ahead. I'm going to take a walk at the Palm Woods Park for a bit," I said.

"Okay Neens, I'll tell mum if she asks where you are," said Kendall.

"Bye Neens," James and Carlos chorused, before walking into the Palm Woods.

"Mind if I join you?" Logan asked.

"Sure, why not," I smiled. To be honest, I was a little nervous being alone with him, but don't tell him I said that. "Bye guys."

"I'm going with Neens, okay guys. See you later," he said to the rest of the guys, who had disappeared through the doors.

"So to the park we go," he said, grabbing my hand and swinging it back and forth like a little kid as we walked to the park across the street.

* * *

**A/N: This might be my last update in a while because I return to school on Monday :/ But all together both chapters are close to 6,000 words ^_^ Hopefully you guys won't kill me. I was thinking of including the scene with Nina and Logan in this chapter as well but decided to put it as a separate chapter (Ugh that sentence was horrible -_-) **

**Anyway I LOVE YOU ALL! So please leave a review? No okay ^_^**

**- Seoul Sweetheart**

**[UPDATE]: Explanation for those who are confused. So, I live in South Australia and we've been on a two week break, next week is the start of Semester 2 so that's why I have school next week :/**


End file.
